


a hands-on approach

by rikunort



Series: marinka adventures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, haru is like a mega top here, so i'd avoid this if that's not your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunort/pseuds/rikunort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto began questioning his sexuality as of late, and so he goes to the people he trusts, hoping for some friendly advice to soothe his worries.</p><p>What he gets is a hell of a lot more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hands-on approach

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally no excuse for this

As Makoto walked up the steps leading to Haru's home, he found himself reflecting on what had brought him there.

He'd been having thoughts for a while, thoughts he'd never really had or at the very least had never really noticed. Thoughts that scared him more than anything, because he had no idea what to do about them.

He'd started noticing that there was something wrong when he found that he'd stopped looking for a girlfriend. Although he was a person who vastly enjoyed companionship, he found he couldn't be bothered to meet anyone. Slowly, his desire dwindled until there was nothing left.

And then he started noticing something else.

Whenever he went to the beach, he found himself looking at the men, not the women. It was a scary thought—not because he had anything against homosexuality, but because it was new and he didn't know what to do about it.

He'd tried to deny it, he really had, but it was driving him insane. He needed to talk about it, and the only person he could think of talking about it with was a certain black-haired mackerel-loving swimmer.

Which led him to where he is, on Haru's doorstep.

Vaguely, he wondered if Rin was home as well. It didn't really matter to him if he was, though he'd really prefer to talk to Haru alone. But Rin was a good friend, one of his best, and he'd also be able to help, seeing as he and Haru had been dating for the past two and a half years.

It hadn't really come as much of a shock when they announced their relationship a month after the relay they'd all done. He and Haru had always been like magnets, bound to end up together. Makoto had always been happy for them, even if had made his gut twist in a way he hasn't been able to explain back then. He realized now that he'd been jealous. He supposed he'd always been close to Haru, so it was only natural that he'd be jealous of someone getting even closer. But he understood now that it had been more than that.

He'd liked Haruka.

Sighing, he raised his hand to the door and knocked. He heard vague shuffling, before the door opened moments later and revealed an ever-expressionless Haru. His blue eyes registered vague surprise upon seeing Makoto, and he quietly questioned. "Makoto? What brings you here?"

The brunet shuffled awkwardly, looking down. "I just...I need to talk to you about something..."

"Come in then," Haruka said immediately, not even giving his friend a chance to say anything before yanking him inside. He gave Makoto time to take off his coat and shoes before pulling him to the couch and telling him to sit down.

Blue eyes fell on him. "Are you hungry? I made dinner a little while ago."

Makoto shook his head, smiling softly. "Not really, Haru. Thank you for the offer."

Haruka made a soft 'hmph' noise before sitting next to his friend, one eyebrow raised. "You said you needed to talk? Talk."

Makoto smiled in faint amusement at the emotionless tone. Had it been anyone else, he'd have thought they were annoyed, but he knew that that was just how Haru was.

It didn't make it any easier to talk, however.

"I...uh..."

He was startled when a hand rested on his arm, looking up to meet expressive blue eyes. "Take your time, Rin got in the shower a few minutes ago and should be in there for a few minutes longer so it's just you and I."

Biting his lip, Makoto closed his eyes. "When did you realize you were gay?"

Black eyebrows knotted together at the question, and long bangs were pushed out of the way. "I'd never really had an interest in girls, so I figured that I was gay when I figured out I was interested in Rin," he replied simply, shrugging. "Why do you ask, Makoto?"

Green eyes shut harder, and Makoto's breath came quicker. "Because I...I think I might be..." He swallowed hard. "Haru, I think I'm gay."

A thin eyebrow lifted. "And? What's the problem?" Haruka asked, sounding almost bored.

Makoto's eyes opened, and they were filled with tears. "I just...I'm scared, Haru. All these years, I thought I was straight...and I don't know how to deal with the fact that I might have been wrong."

"So?" came a new voice. Rin walked into the room, shirtless and rubbing his hair with a towel. Little droplets of water still clung to his torso, and Makoto felt his throat dry out. Rin's body was gorgeous. "There's only one way to figure it out."

Makoto swallowed hard, meeting scarlet eyes. "How?"

Rin smirked, showing off those pointy teeth. "You test it."

Brown eyebrows furrowed, Makoto looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rin sat down on his other side, draping an arm over the back of the couch. "Kiss another guy. If you enjoy it, then congratulations— _you're gay!_ "

The brunet nearly choked on his spit. "But—I don't even know who I'd kiss!"

The sharp-toothed smile widened mischievously. "Kiss Haru."

This time, Makoto did choke. Eyes impossibly wide, he looked between his two friends while trying to regulate his breathing. "But...but...you two are together!"

Rin shrugged. "Your point? As long as Haru's okay with it, then I'm okay with it. Or, if you'd both prefer, you could kiss me...?" He leaned closer, breath ghosting across Makoto's lips, drawing a shudder from the brunet.

But then lithe hands pushed Rin away, and one came up to gently caress Makoto's cheek. Haru's eyes looked impossibly blue in that moment as he asked, "Do you want to kiss me, Makoto?"

Unable to force a sound from his throat, Makoto simply nodded the tiniest of nods. Licking his dry lips, he leaned in until their noses were touching and closed his eyes, leaning forward even more until their lips softly touched. Haru's lips were impossibly smooth and soft, not insistent in any way—he was going to let Makoto go at his own pace.

Swallowing hard, the brunet hesitantly placed a hand on Haru's thigh, pressing their lips together more firmly. Haruka responded by beginning to run his fingers through soft brown hair, parting his lips slightly in invitation.

At that, Makoto went on autopilot. His lips followed Haru's example, parting to allow his tongue entrance. A soft sound escaped him when Haru's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern and tasting. Haru tasted like rain after a hot summer day—refreshing, clean.

He jumped when he felt another pair of hands rest on his hips, followed by lips pressing against the back of his neck. "Shh," he heard Rin whisper as he dusted kissed along the top of his neck. "Just relax, enjoy it."

He felt the tension dissipate when Rin's thumbs began rubbing circles into his hips while he began leaving open-mouthed kisses instead, sucking lightly from time to time. Haru continued his exploration, tongue nudging against Makoto's own and urging him to explore as well.

He moaned openly into Haru's mouth when Rin but down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, his tongue soothing the now-irritated skin. He shuddered when Haru's free hand moved to his chest, rubbing it up and down soothingly. The kissing became more insistent, and so Makoto was reasonably surprised when Haru pulled away.

When his eyes opened, he found Haru panting. His eyes had darkened considerably, and the look in them was one Makoto had never before seen in their oceanic depths:  _lust_.

"What do you think?" Rin questioned against the tanned column of his neck, nose rubbing a trail against the soft skin. "Do you want more, Makoto?"

"M-more?" he stuttered, blinking hard. His heart was going haywire with all the new sensations.

He heard Rin chuckle as his lips moved up to his ear. Makoto could feel his breath there and reddened considerably, a shocked moan escaping him when sharp teeth nibbled softly on the lobe.

"Makoto, if you'll allow us...we can show you everything," Haru breathed, hand sliding down to the hem of Makoto's shirt to tease the soft skin underneath.

"All you've gotta do is say the word and we're all yours," Rin added, breathing sexily in his ear.

Confused as to how things had started to unfold like they were but not complaining, Makoto nodded and groaned, "Yes."

Haru stood at that, and for once, it was he who held his hand out to Makoto. The brunet took it, gulping, and stood. Rin followed, and the three moved toward the bedroom.

Once there, Rin pushed the tall brunet on the bed, climbing on top of him with predatory grace. Makoto sat up slightly, mouth falling open as the redhead's fingers slid under his shirt, sliding it up and tickling the skin of his abdomen. He pulled it over the brunet's head and threw it aside, head dipping down immediately to taste the newly exposed flesh. A strangled moan escaped him when Rin began leaving small bites, scattering them all over his skin, while Haru simply watched from the doorway with glowing blue eyes.

"Rin," Makoto gasped, reaching a hand up to tangle into soft red locks. They were still damp.

Mischievous red eyes met green, and then Makoto drug the redhead's face to his, crushing their lips together. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he knew it was okay when Rin moaned loudly into his mouth.

He'd been kissing Rin for a moment when he heard a faint shuffling noise. Seconds later, he felt Haru's warm hands on his shoulders, gently urging him forward until he'd pressed Rin into the mattress. He gasped into his kiss when he felt Haru's hands move all the way down his back to his clothed ass, where he toyed with the hem of his jeans.

Rin disconnected their kiss, panting hard, and smirked. "Do you want Haru inside of you?" he purred, scarlet eyes shining. "Do you want him to fuck you senseless? I promise he's good at it."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Makoto looked over his shoulder at Haru, who was watching him with lustful blue eyes. It only took one look, and he knew what he wanted.

"Yes," he breathed, panting hard. "I do."

"Take your pants off." Makoto shivered at Haruka's tone of voice—soft, yet commanding nonetheless. It turned him on like nothing had before, hearing Haru speak like that.

Slowly, Makoto stood and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down. He was feeling a little awkward, but he knew what he wanted.

"Boxers too,  _Mako-chan_ ," Rin murmured, still smirking. "Or are you embarrassed? I'm sure you have nothing to be ashamed of, judging by the tent in your boxers."

Makoto blushed, toying with the hem of his boxers. "I just...I don't want to be the first one..."

Sighing, Haruka stood and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside, his pants and boxers following soon after. Makoto's mouth dried out at the sight of his best friend's naked body—he'd seen most of it from swimming, but seeing everything was completely new.

Rin stood as well, shedding his loose pajama pants. He hadn't been wearing any boxers, leaving him naked as well.

"Your turn," Haru said softly, stepping closer to Makoto and dipping his hand in the back of the brunet's boxers as he kissed the tanned neck in front of him. Makoto squeaked in surprise as his ass cheeks were squeezed forcefully, which quickly turned into a moan. Wasting no more time, he dropped the last barrier to his nudity, leaving all three bare to each other.

Makoto let himself be led by Rin back to the bed, climbing back on top of the redhead who'd laid back down on his back.

"Focus on me while Haru stretches you," Rin whispered, pulling his head closer. "It's going to hurt, but I promise it gets better. He's gentle."

Makoto nodded, taking a deep breath. He heard Haru digging around in the drawer, followed by a popping noise.

"Relax," Rin breathed as he pressed their lips together, coaxing him to return the kiss. Makoto tensed when he felt a cool finger circling his entrance, even more so when it slowly slipped in. Shuddering at the intrusion, he kissed Rin harder, wanting to distract himself. It wasn't that it necessarily  _hurt_ , it was just odd.

Rin's tongue danced with his own as Haru stretched him out gently, a second finger soon joining the first. When a soft sound of discomfort escaped him, he felt Rin's hand wrap around his length. Jumping and moaning as it began to pump him, Makoto kissed the redhead harder. When Haru curled his fingers inside of him, the brunet couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. He could feel Rin smirking, but it barely registered—all he knew was pleasure, and he was getting it everywhere.

After adding a third finger and scissoring Makoto's entrance for a few moments, Haruka deemed him ready. Withdrawing his fingers, he popped the cap on the tube of lube once more and squirted it into his hand. Makoto broke away from Rin, panting harshly, in time to watch Haru lathering his length in the gel. A nervous yet excited shiver skittered down his spine when the black-haired male's hands found his hips, and he nearly moaned when he felt the blunt head of his member against his entrance.

"Are you ready, Makoto?" he asked, blue eyes dark and wanting. His voice was deeper than usual, and the tone went straight to Makoto's throbbing length.

"Yes," he moaned. Rin had stopped pumping him, his hand still around the base of his dick.

"Relax," Rin reminded him as Haru began pushing forward, folding his body over the taller male's as he slowly slid himself inside.

Makoto inhaled sharply, unprepared for the burning sensation he was feeling. Haru's length was much thicker than his fingers had been, so it was only to be expected, but still.

Once he was fully seated inside, Haru placed light kisses all over his shoulderblades and neck, trying to soothe him. Rin's hand had resumed its work, pumping him slowly.

"Haru, move," he gasped out, arms shaking as he supported himself over Rin. He knew it would get better; he'd just have to grit his teeth until then.

Haru did as he was told, moving slowly as to not cause him unnecessary pain. After a moment, Makoto felt his lips at his ear. His breath was warm as he whispered, "Would you like to fuck Rin while I fuck you, Makoto? He loves being filled up. You wouldn't ever think it by looking at him, but he loves it."

Makoto's body heated up at hearing Haru speak like that. Never had he even thought Haru was capable of such words...

"Haru's right," Rin confirmed with a grin. "I even stretched myself in the shower..." Crimson eyes glinted with mischief. "You know you want to,  _Mako-chan_..."

Shuddering and breathless, Makoto hastily nodded. Grinning wider, Rin reached for the lube and squeezed some into his hand, spreading it all on the throbbing length between the brunet's legs, drawing a wanton moan from him.

"Don't be shy," Haru told him, panting as he continued thrusting. "Fuck him, Makoto."

Rin spread his legs, revealing his stretched opening. Swallowing hard to soothe his suddenly dry throat, Makoto grabbed his hips, rubbing circles into them. He felt Haru pull out momentarily to give him his chance, and so he pulled Rin's hips closer before pressing into him.

"Fuck, Makoto," Rin groaned, head falling back in ecstasy. As soon as he was fully inside, he felt Haru slide back in, leaving him panting and desperately trying not to cum at the sensations surrounding him.

Haruka got a rhythm started for the three of them, slow yet deep. Makoto moaned deeply as his prostate was struck, followed by a strangled sound from Rin as Haru's thrust pushed the brunet deep enough to hit his prostate as well.

After a few moments, their pace grew furious. Haru pounded into Makoto, who in turn pounded into Rin. Haru made no noise save for small pants, while Makoto moaned continually and Rin made all sorts of noises. He'd never expected the redhead to be so loud, but he was making the most noise out of all of them.

"Play with his nipples, Makoto," Haruka directed, voice uneven. Makoto did as he was told, using one hand to pinch one of Rin's hardened nipples while his lips covered the other. The loudest sound yet left Rin, making Makoto grin in satisfaction. Above him, he heard the sounds of the other two kissing messily, feeling Haru's chest against his back. They were all sweaty and sticking together, but it didn't even matter because of how good they were feeling. None of them had ever experienced anything like what they were experiencing.

Ultimately, the stimulation from all sides became too much for Makoto. With a keening moan, he released deep inside of Rin, causing the redhead to groan in satisfaction. Makoto felt Haru still once he'd stopped shaking and gently pulled out, helping Makoto to roll over on his back. The brunet barely had a chance to catch his breath before Haru's tongue was in his mouth in a harsh, claiming kiss.

As quickly as it started, the kiss ended. Makoto sighed in content, watching as Haru moved over to Rin. Neither had released yet, so it made sense that they'd finish each other.

"Look at you, Rin, dripping with Makoto's cum," Haruka hummed, gripping his boyfriend's hips and causing Makoto to blush.

Rin grinned, looping his arms around the black-haired teen's neck. "I know, I'm such a slut."

Haru rammed inside of him, causing the redhead's eyes to roll back and drawing a high-pitched moan from his lips. Intense blue eyes roved over his form as they fucked at a brutal pace.

"Makoto," Haru panted, turning his head toward the recovering brunet. "Jack him off."

Obliging without complain, Makoto reached out almost timidly to take Rin's impressive length into his hand. A choked sound left Rin as Makoto's finger toyed with the slit, rubbing his thumb through the pearly liquid that had gathered there. Slowly, deliberately, the brunet began to move his hand up and down. He was going on instinct, since he'd obviously never done it to another man before, but he knew what felt good and what didn't. Judging by the way Rin was reacting, he was doing just fine.

"Fuck," the redhead gasped, breathing erratic. Feeling bold, Makoto leaned closer and moved his lips up and down Rin's throat, stopping at the base to suck hard enough to leave a mark. That seemed to be the last straw—with the loudest cry yet, Rin came, releasing all over himself, Haru and Makoto's hand. A chorus of "fuck" along with both Haru's and Makoto's names left his mouth as he was fucked through the aftershocks, mouth wide open.

Once he'd calmed enough to speak, he smirked at Haru, gasping occasionally from overstimulation as he continued to be pounded into.

"Come on, Haru, fill me up even more," he breathed, crimson eyes sultry. "Show Makoto that beautiful face you make."

Grunting, Haruka thrusted a few more times before stilling, fingers tightening on Rin's hips. His head fell back, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. A sigh of pleasure left Rin as he felt Haru's warm seed shoot within him, and he reached up to run his fingers through sweat-dampened black hair.

When Haru had finally given all he had, he pulled out and rolled onto Makoto's other side. Slinging an arm over the brunet's broad chest, he nuzzled his face into the side of his neck and let out a happy sigh. Rin took Makoto's hand, which was covered in his seed, and proceeded to lick it from his fingers and palm. The brunet went slack-jawed at that, causing Rin to grin before copying Haru and cuddling himself into Makoto's side.

"So what's the verdict?" the redhead questioned, planting a soft kiss on the side of Makoto's neck.

Makoto chuckled, kissing each if them once. "I'm gay," he said with certainty, a content smile on his lips.

"Good," Haru mumbled into his neck, squeezing tighter. "We've been hoping you were for a while, since we both want you."

Makoto's mouth fell open in shock. "So this wasn't a one time thing?"

Rin grinned. "Not unless you want it to be. You were a damn good fuck, but it's your choice if you want to find someone else."

The brunet swallowed hard, tugging them both closer. "No, you two are what I want. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with."

"That's good," Haru breathed, lips at his ear. "Because we have so much more to show you,  _Mako-chan_."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally uploaded on fanfiction.net back in october--to read more of my work (which i'll slowly be adding here), check me out there. my penname is a-far-off-memory, and i write lots of kingdom hearts, along with some more free! and also a few attack on titan c:


End file.
